Puffle Takeover
by CrazyLips
Summary: This wasn't a regular chemical that was let out. This was Pufflechanger 1237. This was too strong. This was dangerous. How could every puffle on the island be affected by this? How could the agents change back the puffles? Could they at all? Will the puffles never get back to the way they were? Club Penguin Island's puffles may be changed forever.
1. Chemicals released

_**Lips in! I'm super excited to post Puffle Takeover for you guys! Now, if you haven't read Overdosed, go over and check that out first. I hope this story will be enough to hold you guys over until May, and if not than I can do a random CP three-shot. XD Anyhow, Jet wanted to tell you something: STAY AWAY FROM COFFEE!**_

* * *

GPS shivered, wishing she had savored fall when it had lasted.

Winter on Club Penguin was horrible.

Only white puffles and a few hurried penguins were on the streets.

She pushed away a snowy tree branch, and trudged on.

Her blue and red puffles were both in the wagon, snuggled on warm blankets.

She, on the other hand, was trudging in the snow, pulling the wagon behind her, all the way to G's lab.

She tried to avoid the large foot-prints in the sand. They were pretty deep, and she had no idea who had made them.

She stopped, and to her side was four tiny prints in the snow, as though they were made by a crab, by one of those huge prints.

She noticed the huge prints had claw-marks on the ends. Claws? Four tiny legs?

She shook her head, wishing she had noticed sooner, then ran the rest of the way to G's lab.

* * *

G nearly screamed when GPS sprinted in, slamming his door behind her. She had a red wagon that contained two sleeping puffles.

"Why, agent, you scared me!" G said, walking over. "What's wrong?"

GPS swallowed, took a deep breath, and said, "G-I, I saw Herbert's paw-prints in the snow. He had Klutzy with him! He-He was heading off the Ski Hill-I-"

G could barely understand. He smiled, and put a hand on her chest. "Breathe. Slow down. Where were these prints?"

GPS breathed, and replied in a slower voice, " They started at the EPF. They looked fresh, so he probably had made a visit when we were all sleeping."

G nodded, thinking about this. "Yes, I did allow our guards to take last night off, but I didn't see anything on the cameras." His brows furrowed.

"Well, agent, we do have one thing to worry about. But, why, may I ask, do you have your puffles in a wagon?"

GPS looked at her wagon. She had entirely forgotten the original reason she had been headed to Gary's lab.

She shrugged, saying, "Didn't you say, I mean, before our friend escaped, you had a new chemical ready to use on puffles? Something cool?"

G nodded, and opened a door in the back of the lab. "Yes, but I may need a few more lab tools to portion it out. Come look."

GPS walked over, and gasped.

The room was ginormous, and a bag just as big contained a bubbling green liquid. In the small space provided, a lab table was set up, and it was filled with tools and bottles and other various things.

"Wow, G!" GPS said, staring in awe at his potion. "That's amazing!"

G blushed, then walked over to the table. "Oh, I don't know about that. But it is highly dangerous if I don't delude it with water, like I did in these bottles."

He pointed to a bottle of light green liquid on the table.

"Okay, is it tested?" GPS asked.

G shook his head no. And then one of her puffles snuck in.

The rest happened in a flash. The puffle pushed the wagon against the fragile bag holding the chemicals.

It swooshed out, and the puffles and the penguins were washed out of the lab.

But G had made so much liquid, it swooshed out over the island.

It swooshed in and out of every inch of the island, than sank into the water.

The penguins were unaffected, but the puffles had changed into whole different creatures.

* * *

_**So, my friends, that is chapter one. Did you like it? Review below! Hope you liked it, and, LIPS OUT!**_


	2. Sky and Sparks

_**Lips in! Hi penguins! Erm...I don't know how to say this, G, but...MY PUFFLES JUST TURNED INTO FLIPPIN' PENGUINS! AHHH!**_

* * *

GPS simply stared. In place of her puffles, there was a blue girl penguin and a red boy penguin, both with blue and red hair.

G fainted.

"Uh...Um...G-guys?" GPS stuttered.

Her blue puffle-er, penguin-looked at her. "Yeah, what's wrong, boss?"

GPS swallowed. "Umm...Have you guys seen my puffles, by any chance?"

The red one nodded. "Ya know, we're kind of right here, boss."

"Yeah-Wait? How can you understand us?" The blue one, Skylar, said.

The red one, Sparks, gasped. "Sky-Look! We're...We're penguins!"

GPS was trembling out of shock. "No-No, no, no! You-You're my puffles!"

Skylar shook her head, smiling. "Nope, not anymore!" She laughed. "Finally. Now, boss, I have some things I want to talk to you about!"

Before GPS could say anything, Skylar dragged GPS out to the Ski Lodge while Sparks helped Gary into bed.

* * *

"First of all," Skylar began, sitting down on the couch. "It gets kind of boring just lying around in our igloo all day. And maybe you could buy some pizza once in a while for me?"

GPS furrowed her eyebrows. "Um..Okay. But-How do you-um...know how to-talk?"

Sky shrugged. "Penguin language? I dunno. Hey-Can I have pizza?"

GPS was so confused, stressed, and worried, she just decided to let it go. "Sure. Let's go. But don't try talking to any puffles on the way, please."

Sky laughed, and nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Jet scrambled to get his camera supplies.

Finally, with the help of Dot, he got out a message to the island.

"ATTENTION CLUB PENGUIN RESIDENTS: A DANGEROUS CHEMICAL HAS BEEN RELEASED ONTO THE ISLAND. IT IS AFFECTING PUFFLES, TRANSFORMING THEM INTO PENGUINS. PLEASE REMAIN CALM, AND A PUFFLE HELPER WILL ARRIVE AT YOUR IGLOO THROUGH A CALL OF:

1-800-EPFPUFFLES

PLEASE DO NOT PANIC. THANK YOU

-THE EPF"

Jet sent it out, then teleported to the Pizza Parlor.

He saw GPS with another blue penguin, talking over fish pizza.

He walked over. "GPS, why weren't you at the HQ when this happened?"

GPS shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I was too busy gaping at my puffle here."

She pointed to Sky. Jet screamed.

* * *

_**Did you like it? I don't know if everyone from Overdosed knows this is out yet, so I'm gonna go check. Me and Jet might be having some problems in the next chapters, so hold on. Also, this story has like one review. Is it really that horrible?**_


	3. Yes Jet likes me

_**Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here! CHAPTER THREE=SMILEY! :D Hi guys, glad this already has a few views and reviews. It rocks that people are still reading this stuff I write. Soo...What was I supposed to be doing? *Checks checklist to check on* Oh right! Heh heh...Here we are!**_

* * *

GPS laughed sleepily, then said, "Jet, we'll figure it out tomorrow. Sky: Go home. Jet: Let's go to sleep."

Jet scowled, but also tired, nodded and teleported them back to their EPF igloo. GPS instantly collapsed on the bed. Jet smiled. It was good to sleep with her after being stranded.

He got her snuggled into bed, and jumped in, then turned off the lamp.

* * *

GPS woke up with the scent of Jet's cologne in her bed. A note was on her dresser:

_Dear GPS, _

_I went to G's, but he's extremely overdosed and must be kept inside until it wears off. Bur that could be another day. Worst of all, the cream soda is being stolen every flippin' minute from the store. We have all the agents there on the scene, but for now I've told everyone to stay away from G's lab. With everypenguin on the theif's case, I've decided to go investigate the water the chemicals fell into a few dozen miles away from the island with Bellykid, Aqua, Candance, Dot, Rookie, and Icy. If you teleport to the dock in the next half hour, you can come with us. As I'm leaving, it's currently 8:20._

_If you can't make it, help the Director while we're gone. I'm sorry I couldn't wake you up and tell you sooner, but our boat needs a lot of prepping. Bring a backpack, clothes, food, water, and your spy phone. Hurry._

_Sincerely, _

_Guy_

GPS's eyes widened when she saw his closing. Guy? He never used his real name! This must have been pretty serious. She checked the time. It was 8:40, so she had ten minutes to pack up and teleport to the dock.

She took a deep breath. In 9 minutes, she was ready. She shakily pressed the TELEPORT button on her spyphone.

* * *

Just as Jet was about to start the boat's engine, GPS teleported right in him arms.

They both blushed. The others all laughed. It was raining, though, so it made it hard to see Jet's slight smile.

Jet put her down on the snow, and, not looking up from the engine, said, "Glad you came." Though it didn't have exactly happy. More embarrased and nervous.

Which was pretty odd for Jet.

Once the boat was ready, they all got in. Dot drove the boat, and they just cruised for a while. Then they saw the strange green water a few dozen miles off.

As Dot pulled in, the boat seemed to get heavier for a moment.

And suddenly, Jet and GPS were thrown off the boat and into a strong, crashing wave nearby.

"Oh, what a shame for the lovebirds." A deep voice said.

Dot's flippers clenched into fists. "Herbert." She said with distaste.

Herbert smiled. "Right you are, agent. Miss me?"

* * *

_**No, Herbert. Wait-yes-I mean, no!-I mean yes!-NO!-ARGH! Gosh. Hey-anyone mind lending a flipper? I'm kind of swimming for my life here! In toxic water! *Pulls out poisoned cotton candy* Darn. **_

_**Anyhow, review for more, and I know that my romance is horrible so I might add ex-romance with me and Jet. But I can't tell you about that without spoiling the story. So, I guess all that's left to say is: LIPS** **OUT!**_


	4. Underwater mission

_**Hi everyone! So I know, the agents are dealing with Herbert, but me and Jet are about to surprise you!**_

* * *

Jet yelled.

The liquid didn't affect penguins. No biggy. They weren't far from the boat. No biggy. His Jet Pack was broken. Whatever.

He and GPS were going down in a whirl pool. "AHHHH!" GPS screamed, flailing her flippers.

Jet fought the strong current so they could lock flippers. "Jet!" The soaked GPS said, tears going down her green-stained face-feathers. "Look!"

Jet managed to see through the crashing waves. Was that...A door?

Jet pulled GPS closer, so it looked like they were hugging, when in reality they were floating for their lives.

"It's okay,we're gonna be okay." Jet whispered. "I promise. Just...close your eyes. We're gonna be fine."

GPS closed her eyes, and Jet allowed the whirl-pool to take them down a little further. He took one arm off GPS, and opened the door, quickly jumped in, and closed it.

It was a dry room, with a table, a desk, a couch, and a bath.

GPS opened her eyes, trembling. "I-Jet, how'd you do that? You saved us. Jet."

Jet hadn't even realized he'd been staring at GPS. "I..Er, I guess I had to, right? You might wanna check out your hair."

GPS gasped. The water had removed all the dyes on her body. Her feathers were a dark black, her hair was curly and brown. Just like she had been born like.

"I look horrible!" GPS cried, tears streaming down her soft feathers. Jet smiled, and came close. "No. You're beautiful." He (skip over this sentence if you don't like romance.) kissed her softly on her beak.

"Now, let's go see what that note is." Jet pointed to the piece of paper on the desk. He walked over, and picked it up. He read aloud:

"_Dear agents,_

_if you have found this note, I hope a rescue is on the way. The worst mission of all lies ahead. This shelter is supposed to only work once every 10 years, and otherwise is invisible. Go on, if you must, the reward is great. However, the mission is more dangerous than anything any Director has ever assigned an agent. Good luck, agents. Make the EPF proud. _

_Wash up, pack some food and water, and also some rope. The door locks after you enter, so the only exit is this mission. Enter the yellow door on the other side of the room. Again, good luck. Be resourceful. Be remarkable. Be ready._

_Sincerely, _

_the EPF 's second Director,_

_Walt."_

There was a few minutes of silence. Finally, Jet picked up their packs.

"What are you doing, Jet?" GPS asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jet smiled, and tossed her pack to her. "Whaddya think? We're gonna get out of here!"

They both walked over and enter the yellow door.

* * *

_**Underwaaatterrr MISSION froommm an OLD dirrreector! Hi! Does anyone wanna tell me where my stash of popcorn went? No? Dang. Okay, my mom is yelling at me, so LIPS OUT!**_


	5. SPIDERS!

_**Lips in! Yeah, I know you guys don't like my horrible romance, but I, being the meanest penguin ever, had to do that. At the very end there will be a pure romance chapter, which contains nothing important and you can skip over. Yeah, nobody reads those kind of chapters. Just don't say you couldn't skip it. And TAADDAA!**_

* * *

Bellykid's beak formed a deep frown. Her eyes filled with anger. "Herbert!" She shrieked, her cheeks getting hot. "They could drown! You-You evil jerk!"

Rookie nodded, and put up fists. "Get out. NOW."

Herbert smiled. "Can't."

Dot stopped the boat, and Icy desperately threw out a life ring. "What do you mean, you can't?" Dot said, raising an eyebrow. "We'll send you a life ring, so you can float."

The agents snickered.

Herbert scowled. "Well, birdbrains, I would, but if I do get off, the weight loss would cause the boat to tip over, and I don't suppose you want that."

"Wait." Rookie said, raising a flipper. "Why would you care? Why don't you just hop off right now and let us drown?"

The agents gave Rookie a cold glare. He blushed. "Sorry!" He immediately tried, giving a hopeful look to Herbert. "Stay right here, you evil bear!"

Surprisingly, Herbert just nodded and sat down beside Rookie. "Okay."

The agents gave Herbert a weird look. "What? Um, Herbert, did you get knocked on the head by a squid? You hate us!" Dot said, giving him a concerned glance.

"Yeah. I think so. I just feel...nevermind. What am I doing? I forgot to tell you-those chemicals? By now, they've gotten into your engine. I hope you all aren't wearing too many dyes."

Frustrated, Dot kicked the gas pedal. Nothing.

"Hold on," Aqua carefully said. "How would you know about the chemicals? And what they do?"

Herbert bit his lip. "Er-I don't think G would want me to tell you guys. Last time he used the shocker."

Dot raised an eyebrow. "Shocker? G? Chemicals? Herbert, please, tell us what's going on! Where's Klutzy?"

The agents all looked at poor Herbert.

He was trembling. "O-Okay. Just-take these paddles. It's not good to stay around the strange water for too long.

Another weird look, then Rookie and Icy grabbed the paddles, and the boat began to move.

"Now," Herbert gave a sigh of relief. "I'll tell you what's going on."

* * *

_Click! _The door locked right behind them. Another note was on the floor.

_Dear agents,_

_I'm sorry you chose this path. Perhaps it would have been better to drown. Alright, proceed, and enter the green gate. _

_Sincerely,_

_Walt_

"Wow." Jet said sarcastically. "He's encouraging."

GPS and Jet walked down the hallway. All colors of gates were there. Blue, Red, Orange, Pink, Yellow, Purple, White, Black, Brown, etc.

Finally, at the end of the hall, they found a rusty green gate with a red button on it.

Another note in Walt's handwriting: _PRESS IT!_

Jet hesitated, then pressed it.

They screamed as huge spiders dropped from the ceiling, with the largest hissing at them.

* * *

_**JET SCREAMED AGAIN! Too bad I never have a camera around. Also, REVIEW! Cuz I'm a reviewaholic. LOL! Lips out!**_


	6. Walt's encouraging words

_**LIPS IN! SPIDERS! AHHHH! *sees cotton candy spider* Hmm...:)**_

* * *

"Jet!" GPS shouted over the hissing. "What do we do?"

Jet shrugged. For one thing, this wasn't in the handbook. Perhaps he should have practiced battling huge black spiders back at the EPF.

A spiders came hissing at Jet, and pounced. He yelped.

GPS fumbled in her pockets for her cotton candy. The poisoned kind.

She found a few armfuls, and started flinging them at the spiders.

The largest caught a piece in it's mouth.

The others did the same.

Slowly, as the spiders ate the cotton candy, they began to transform into puffles.

But the one on Jet didn't. He shouted in agony, and tried pushing it away.

"Help!" He managed, wrestling the spider. "This thing's got razor fangs!"

GPS noticed this one was different. It had really thin fur. So thin, it almost looked like...she touched it.

Metal! It was a robotic spider!

She found her water bottle, whom's water had turned green with germs and chemicals, and squirted it at the spider.

A few sparks flew out. And then, it dropped and broke into pieces.

"Thanks." Jet managed. "Er-Look."

He pointed to a note past the gate. They entered.

It was a garden, with beautiful flowers and fruits and fountains and statues, with stone tiled floor.

But somehow sadness was in the air.

An eerie silence.

A note was by a flower bed. In Walt's handwriting.

_Dear agents,_

_I'm sorry you made it past those spiders. I'm telling you, you should have just drowned. But, since you're here, go through the shrub path and into the maze. I hope you survive._

_Sincerely,_

_Walt._

"Umm...Is that a good idea?" GPS asked, pointing to the shrub pathway.

Jet looked at the locked green gate. "We don't have much choice."

She sighed. "Alright, let's go."

That was her worst choice she's ever made.

* * *

_**Yeah, it was! I wrote this on writer's block, so sorry for the lame chapter. Review if you can. ;)**_


	7. Herbert's alibi

_**Lips in! So, yeah, are you all excited for MARVEL SUPERHERO TAKEOVER today? Also, Club Penguin is working on a mobile app:**_

_**Mypenguin, on which you can change your outfit, see your friends, and play some mini-games on.**_

_**AWESOME.**_

* * *

Herbert started.

"You remember when I, er, made an attempt to penguin-nap Jet?"

The agents nodded.

"I knocked him out, and carried him over my back. But at midnight, when you agents were sleeping, G snuck out and payed me a visit. He punched me hard, and I punched him back. He had been trying to give me an injection of chemicals that would put my mind to sleep momentarily, long enough for him to trap me, but it fell into both of our wounds. And a drop of his blood fell into my wound. I felt a shock, and we both passed out. I woke up first, and got him back to the EPF. But Jet escaped.

And as for that chemical, it did something. It messed up our brains. It replaced my feelings about the EPF with his. I'm afraid to say, it also gave me some information.

The chemical can't be cured, except for if we rub one shell found in a deep, underwater maze, against one of our skins. It only works on one of the victims. I wouldn't be offended if you chose G."

Rookie raised an eyebrow, looking away from his paddle. "What are you trying to tell us?"

Herbert frowned. "It means, I'll help you, and G, well, he may be plotting against you. And unless your feathered friends survived that unfortunate mind shock, I think you all are in deep trouble."

"Mind shock?" Dot asked. "What's that?"

Herbert shuddered. "Me and Gary momentarily get back our minds every once in a while. But it rarely happens. I think it wears off."

Dot looked at him skeptically. "How do we know this isn't some cruel trick? G hasn't done anything wrong. And he's not one for fighting. No need to say, he wouldn't _punch _you, and he would have contacted us if he had found a big threat like you."

Herbert snarled in defeat. "Your choice not to believe me."

All the agents put up threatening fists. "Get out of here, NOW!" Rookie demanded, surprised at his own courage.

Herbert laughed evilly as Rookie's eyes widened in horror of what he just said.

"Whatever you say, agent!" Herbert jumped off the boat and onto his camouflage wooden canoe.

The agents screamed as the boat tipped.

* * *

Bellykid bumped against something. She had no problem with swimming, but she was worried.

The boat had trapped everypenguin but her. She felt around. Was that a...door?

She quickly opened it.

She jumped inside.

* * *

_**Yay! Help is coming! *looks for cotton candy* That little...**_


	8. Help, Mazes, Romance problems, and Belle

_**Lips in! Heeeeyyy Peeps! Did you miss me? I missed you guys! AND MY COTTON CANDY! :( *glares at Belle* So, yeah. Bellykid just entered the shelter of doom.**_

* * *

She was surprised to see a dry, cozy shelter inside.

It seemed as though nobody had been here for years. Except for one trailing that always spelled a G, a P, and a S.

A box of cotton candy was left by a wooden door.

She waddled over, put the cotton candy in her pocket, and opened the door.

A long hallway filled with colorful gates.

A note was on the floor, but her eyes were still rather wet so all she could read was: "find...green gate."

She walked down the hallway until she found an open green gate.

She entered, and, to her relief, saw a garden with a black, brown haired agent and Jet.

"Guys!" Bellykid called, rushing in.

The brown-haired agent turned around, and Bellykid realized it was GPS.

"Oh my gosh! Thank goodness!" GPS cried, running over.

The two friends hugged, while an uncomfortable Jet coughed.

"Yeah. That's great. But what about this maze?"

The girls looked at the 10-foot-tall, confusing, twisting shrub walls.

There were only two paths.

"We...I guess we have to..." GPS looked disappointed.

"Split up. Contact on our Spy phones. If either of us make it to the end, we wait one hour, then move on. I'll divide the notes from Walt so that we each get one. When and if you make it to the end, leave one there. Everypenguin got it?"

The girls nodded.

"Now," GPS said. "Umm...Who goes with who?"

The hard part.

Jet took a deep breath. He had served the EPF for years. At least he could hope they'd remember him.

"You and Bellykid," He said firmly.

The other agents looked at him weird. "Are you sure, Jet?"

Jet nodded. "I'll be fine...just...If I don't make it out, tell everyone I tried."

GPS shook her head. "Jet, you've done way more than just try. I know you can do this. Jet."

Bellykid gave an approving smile and nudge, then politely looked away.

**[FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HATE ROMANCE, SKIP TO THE LINE BELOW!]**

GPS pulled him close. She whispered something. Jet nodded. "Okay," He whispered back.

She held his head closer, and kissed his beak. (God why am I putting so much romance!)

"Good luck, Jet. I wanted to say this since we got stranded but-"

Jet shook his head, and ripped away from their romantic hug. "Later. Thanks for the pep-talk...friend."

He disappeared into the shrub.

She wanted to scream, run after him, and punch him. Friend?

GPS thought he knew they were more than that. Then again-what if it had been a trick?

She shook her head, then tried to perk up as she walked over to Bellykid.

* * *

"You okay?" Bellykid asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I was just...you know...I was just...worried."

Bellykid could tell it was something else, but she decided to let it slip for now.

"Okay. All better now?"

GPS painfully nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

They both entered the maze with negative thoughts.

And they didn't get any better when Belle jumped over the wall onto the ground right by them.

"Hey, sis. Bring a friend for me?"

* * *

_**SORRY! I was running out of ideas. I know my update was super late, so I tried to make this as long as I could.**_

_**If you don't know who Belle is, check out Bellykid5's awesome story, Jet Pack Fever.**_

_**Make sure to follow/fave me and the story so you know when the updates come out! Thanks for reading, and as always, LIPS OUT!**_


	9. Icy's magic

_**Lips in! Just to make you angry, I'm going to the boat scene. (And then Gary, and THEN the maze.)**_

* * *

Dot pulled up, gasping for air.

So did the others.

"Agents, is everyone alright?" Dot quickly asked.

Icy nodded. "We're fine."

They were under the boat, but the way it had tipped allowed them to have a good amount of air.

Dot quickly began thinking of a way out. "Agents," She began. "We can swim down-"

Rookie shook his head. "Dot, um, it looks pretty deep down there. Plus, we're in the middle of the ocean. We can't just flip over the boat and float home. It's too heavy, and it's engine is broken."

The other agents nodded grudgingly.

Except Icy.

"Guys," She said quietly. "Hold still. After this happens, promise me you won't ask me how I did it."

Dot raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Okay."

Icy took a breath. "Close your eyes."

The agents did.

_One! _She concentrated hard.

_Two! _She thought about Club Penguin Island, everything about it.

_Three! _She was glowing, brighter and brighter, she floated up a bit, and then, the agents were back at Club Penguin, in the Director's office.

The Director looked up from her papers and smiled.

"Oh, good to see you again, agents. You'd better go get washed up. We have a few matters to discuss."

The agents gawked at Icy, but she just smiled. "Well, come on! I don't wanna smell like seaweed all day!"

The agents exited and went to the showers, still amazed.

Then again, who wouldn't be at magic?

* * *

_**Yay Icy! Oh Oh Oh, it's magic! You kno-o-ow! Never believe it's not so! Okee dokee, Belle! Hand over mah cotton candy! *pulls out fists* CHARGE!**_


	10. My Birthday Co-write!

_**Lips in! Since today is my birthday, I'm doing another co-write with Bellykid! YAY! Super excited! Okay, let's start my half.**_

* * *

_Me_

* * *

GPS screamed.

She hated spiders.

She immediately tried texting Jet on her Spy Phone.

**GPSGurl**: Jet!

**JetCharming**: What's wrong?!

**GPSGurl: **Oh, nothing. Spiders, Belle, Herbert, tigers, the usual.

**JetCharming: **What the squids! Where are you!

**GPSGurl: **Just got in, how far are you?

**JetCharming: **Not to a bend yet. On my way!

**GPSGurl: **Hurry!

Herbert laughed. "Oh, calling for help, Elite Penguin Fools? They can't help you. They probably drowned by now!"

Belle smiled. "Well done, Herbs. Now, let's get out of here. I hate spiders."

The girls winced at the sentence of truth. At least they'd said one honest thing.

"Bellykid!" GPS shouted as a metallic spider approached, rusty hisses coming from it's iron mouth.

Bellykid remembered what GPS had said.

Cotton candy...Clone...mini...machine!

She grabbed out the mini-version of the cloning device, and the pack of poisoned, green, dripping cotton candy.

She pressed the blue CLONE button, and watched with a smile.

Maybe they weren't doomed after all.

* * *

_Bellykid_

* * *

Jet Pack Guy soon came rushing in. He spotted GPS and immediately began hugging her.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a worried tone

"Yes, I'm fine! Just shaken, but I'm ok." GPS answered calmly

Bellykid interrupted their reunion. (Sorry!)

"Glad you guys are both reunited, but we have bigger problems!" Bellykid said pointing towards a wall.

On the wall were a bunch of mechanical spiders of different colors climbing down the wall. They had massive pinchers and crawled faster than the other mechanical spiders they had faced before. One of the spiders had the cloning device in its pinchers. It crushed the cloning device with its hard pinchers with no problem. The other spider had the button and it had been crushed as well.

GPS let go of Jet and stomped at Bellykid. "You couldn't have held on to the button!?" she scolded

"I couldn't do it! I'm terrified of spiders!" she shouted

"So am I but you don't see me dropping things that could help us!" she shouted

Jet Pack Guy stepped in to stop the yelling.

"Woah, calm down! We have bigger problems than that!" he said pointing at the other spiders.

The spiders were approaching them and one had its pinchers against Jet Pack Guy's jet pack.

"No! Not my jet pack!" Jet Pack Guy shouted

He leapt up at the spider and knocked it in between its eyes. The spider stumbled back and blew up. GPS and Bellykid observed the spiders in between its eyes and noticed a small self-destruct button.

"Hey! There's a button on the spider! Hit the spiders in between the eyes!" GPS shouted as she hit another approaching spider.

Soon all the spiders were defeated and the agents were exhausted but happy.

"We did it!" Bellykid shouted

"We couldn't have done it without you." GPS said to Jet

Jet Pack Guy smiled. "But it was you who found the tiny self-destruct button, GPS. So I give you the credit."

GPS blushed and smiled a bit. It was a big happy reunion until…

"Guess who?" said a voice from behind them.

It was Belle.

* * *

_**It was great to write with CrazyLips again. And Belle really needs to learn to stop intruding after we had just won. Just saying!**_

* * *

_**Crazylips: Okay, guys! Sorry you had to wait so long, but I recently started CRT testing, so I'm studying and stuff, but I'll update in a one-day on, one-day off routine. And the fact it's been almost a year since I started FanFiction! Okay, hope you liked our co-write. Go check out Bellykid's AMAZING stories! She's awesome! I love her writing. Also, I have a surprise for you guys in the next chapter. As always, Lips Out!**_


	11. Short but surprising

_**Lips in! So, because I'm nice, I'm not going to murder Belle. Maybe...**_

* * *

"Belle!" Jet said, stepping in front of the girls. "How'd you get here?" (Ya know, we kind of don't wanna know, right?)

Belle smiled. "That Spy Phone Herbert has is very efficient at teleporting."

Jet quickly brought out his Spy Phone. Sometimes, the agents could be very ignorant.

GPS and Bellykid did the same.

Belle quickly added, "Oh, I wouldn't do that. You really think Walt wrote those notes? He's in captivity this very moment. I doubt you'll survive this maze. If you do, you can help him. I'm sure Aunt A's husband would love an outing. Bah-Bye!"

Belle turned off the teleportation system, and quickly waddled over to her secret escape hatch. She swam out and locked the door behind her. (Great, just great.)

"Husband?" Jet said. "The director's married?"

GPS shrugged. "Well, if she is, let's go save her sorry husband. There's no other way out."

Bellykid whimpered softly. "Why can't my sister just play a friendly game of card jitsu once in a while?"

With that, they continued in the maze.

* * *

About 4 hours of exhausting waddling later, GPS was knocked out.

Jet turned his head sharply to see who did it.

A red penguin with a black beard and a pirate hat was standing, staring.

He suddenly knocked out Bellykid and Jet too.

And then he realized who the first penguin was.

He nervously coughed, then ordered his men to get Jet and Bellykid to the underground village.

He picked up GPS himself.

He decided to start his way back to the Underground Village.

"Oh, squid tails," Rockhopper said in his pirate accent. "It looks like me daughter has made it in."

* * *

_**O. M. G! So, yeah...all I have to say is...Wow. Okay, Lips Out!**_


	12. Family dream (Ty, Rockhopper, dream)

_**Lips in! So you were probably like "WHAT THE FISH TARTS!" at that last little bit. So, let's get that clear.**_

* * *

_GPS dreamed about her family._

_She saw her as a baby, Rockhopper looking for his pirate hat._

_"Arr, now where be me hat?" He asked in frustration, looking under the sofa._

_GPS waddled clumsily to a laundry basket, and jumped in._

_Rockhopper chuckled. "What ye be doing in there?" He asked, pulling her out._

_She had a silly grin on her face, and his pirate hat diagonal on her head._

_He smiled, put on his hat, and carried her to his ship._

_Her mom was fussing with her older brother, red like his dad._

_"Mom!" Her brother, Ty complained, pushing away his mother's flippers. "Stop it."_

_She smiled. "Okay. Goodbye, Ty."_

_She kissed his forehead, and walked over to GPS. "Bye-bye, honey." She kissed her daughter's cheek._

_After everyone had said goodbye, her mother left and the ship set off for Club Penguin Island._

* * *

_GPS was abandoned as a baby on Club Penguin Island. _

_Nobody knew about her ancestry. She was hit with serious amnesia, so she didn't remember her family._

_Until the dream._

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Jet replied to GPS.

The three friends had woken up, GPS had told them the dream, and they were trying to put the pieces together.

"Rockhopper's your dad, your brother's a young pirate, you were abandoned as a baby, and you didn't remember these little details until now?"

He didn't need to sound doubtful. Just his words did.

GPS shrugged. "Well, who knocked us out?"

"Rockhopper," Jet said.

They were in a large bedroom with a locked door.

"And who was in my dream?"

Jet shifted uncomfortably. "Well...Rockhopper."

Bellykid scowled.

"That's not fair! You get a pirate family!"

The three friends broke out laughing.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a red tween with dark brown hair came in.

"Ty!" GPS immediately ran over and hugged him.

Ty smiled. "Hey, little sis."

His accent was like Rockhopper's, but he talked like an average penguin.

"Long time no see."

Jet was uncomfortable with GPS hugging another boy, he didn't care if it was her brother!

Rockhopper came in.

"Ahoy, mateys!" He said. "Anypenguin up for a friendly chat?"

* * *

_**Hope that's enough for now. I'm really excited to post up...EPIC FAMILY HISTORY!**_

_**Well, after a bit of umm...Icy...Gary...talking...umm...well, umm...Lips out!**_


	13. Long wait for this

_**Lips in! MY TURN! (*glares at Jet.*) **_

* * *

"So...You've been with the EPF since then?" Ty asked, curious.

They had explained everything, and Ty wouldn't stop asking questions. Rockhopper, Jet, and Bellykid had left to get them a snack.

"Yeah." GPS said. "What's it like on the ship?"

Ty shrugged. "Well...it's not going off after polar bears and kissing agents." He joked.

She laughed. "Seriously? Tell me."

He smiled. "Just helping Dad travel. Seen a lot of weird stuff. Like this maze on Rockhopper Island."

GPS widened her eyes. "What? We're on Dad's island?"

Ty nodded. "Yeah. Just came to the Underground Village. The entrance's right back there...but..." He pointed a flipper at the large open dark space past the window.

GPS nearly screamed in excitement.

And then she remembered.

"Why'd you guys abandon me?"

Ty looked like he'd been kicked in his stomach.

"Er...What?"

GPS looked pretty angry. "You..you didn't...you...you guys left me! The least you could do was tell me!"

Ty was inching away towards the door. "GPS, it's not like that...You...You don't understand!"

GPS's cheeks were hot. She could feel tears streaming down. "You're right. I don't!"

She stormed out of the bedroom.

* * *

Icy pulled at her coat.

She was fairly uncomfortable.

The Director was talking about the plan, and a lot of it sounded like: "GPS" or "Jet" or "Bellykid".

"So presumably, they're somewhere Underwater." G said.

The Director nodded. "Fortunately, I believe the other destination, or exit, is on Rockhopper island. I'm sure the agents-"

Suddenly the lights went out.

When they came back on, the screens and TVs showed Herbert, smiling.

"Her-Herbert!" Rookie yelped.

Herbert raised an eyebrow. "Hello, Elite Penguin Fools. I have a lovely surprise for you."

Rookie slowly backed away from the screens.

"Nooo way Herbs!" He said. "I don't like surprises."

Never the less, the surprise came waddling in, with a laughing Belle.

* * *

_**How does she get...like...I don't know, EVERYWHERE!**_

_**Argh.**_

_**Sorry it took like five weeks.**_

_**I had the WORST case of laziness. **_

_**Better now. ;)**_

_**Review because whenever I get an email saying: "New Review from _" I jump up and down like crazy and start smiling.**_

_**You guys rock.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Lips out!**_


	14. Walt?

_**Lips in! **_

_**Nojoo: Well, it was a rather odd alibi, right?**_

_**Bellykid5: Yes...She has to ruin stuff.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter! **_

* * *

Ty _could _have mentioned the entrance was a trap.

As soon as she waddled in to the dark hole, walls sprouted up on all sides.

A light on the stone ceiling came on.

A groaning, dark green penguin with grey hair stumbled to get up. "H-Hello?"

GPS yelped, backing away.

Suddenly the old green penguin sharpened up. He stood without struggle, taking quick strides toward GPS.

"You! It-It's you! The special one!" He said, pointing a flipper at GPS.

No matter how odd the situation was, that comment was odder.

Bellykid could change mood-months.

Icy had magic.

Jet was brave.

What was she?

Nothing.

She gave out a sound...she didn't know if it was a cry or laugh.

"Trust me, I'm a Nothing." She said.

The green penguin looked insulted."You think I, Walt Arctic, am wrong about the chosen one? Girl, you do not know the powers you inherit from you mother."

GPS raised an eyebrow. "Hold it. My _dad _is the special one...wait-what powers?"

Walt smiled. "Your mother can explain it. Go. Sensei and your mother are waiting."

Walt pointed to a tunnel at the corner of the stone wall.

Seeing as it was her only chance out, she went into the tunnel.

She slid down fast and then faster and then faster until she thought she would lose her stomach.

Finally, after five minutes of stomach-clenching sickness, she dropped onto a beach.

Sensei and her mother were smiling.

"Oh, GPS!" Her mother, a black penguin with curly brown hair in a long blue dress, ran up and hugged her daughter.

GPS cut right to the point. "What are my...'powers'?"

Sensei patted a wooden chair. "Sit down. This may take a while to explain."

Her mother nodded, and GPS took a seat next to Sensei.

And the ninja master began.

* * *

_**How was that? Good? Surprising? Weird?**_

_**Well, unfortunately, I have two cliffhangers going right now, so review below:**_

_**Do you want the next chapter to **_

_**1) Be about Belle and the surprise**_

_**2) Be about my family history and powers**_

_**Just say "1" or "2"...Each writer can only vote once.**_

_**The number with the most votes wins.**_

_**Be sure to vote, and Lips Out!**_

_**XD **_


	15. Backfire

**_Lips in!The winner was number 1, so let's get it STARTED!_**

* * *

"What?" said the surprise. "Where am I, Belle?"

Belle smirked. "This, like I said, is the base of _them_."

The surprise suddenly switched from puzzled to enraged. "What? Are they...No! All this time, Belle? They've been here?"

Belle nodded. "Yes, but we've been observing for the last ten years. I think...yes. That'll do. Take them all prisoners except for that one-" She pointed at Icy. "And those ones."

She pointed to Rookie and Dot.

Rookie raised an eyebrow. "Wait...Say what? Belle! What are you-"

Belle rolled her eyes. "What? You think we villains just sit on our bums all day, doing nothing and waiting for you annoying Elite Penguin Fools to track us down?" She sounded a bit insulted.

Silence.

Belle scoffed. "Well, we've recruited some agents. Our own agents. We call our organism Belle and Herbert Inc." She smiled proudly.

Icy rolled her eyes, got up, and put her hands on her hips, giving Belle a sassy look. "Oh, how _creative._" She said sarcastically. "Listen Belle, if you hurt anyone or anything I'll-"

Belle returned the sassy glance. "What? Use your fake little...oh, what do you call it, magic?" She smirked, and the surprise laughed, along with Rookie.

The agents glared at Rookie, silencing his laughter.

Icy walked forward, grabbing Belle by her black and green shirt that read: BELLE AND HERBERT INCORPORATED.

"Listen, hon, I will hurt you beyond thought. Tell me everything I need to know, or you get it."

G and Dot had come up with handcuffs, and handcuffed both villains.

Belle tried kicking, but Dot had placed ULTRA PRISONER BANDS on her and the surprise's feet.

"You...Argh! Why, when I get out of this mess-" Belle stuttered angrily.

G shook his head. "That won't be happening any time soon. These are water proof, fire proof, ultra durable, top security, SQUID EYE gear."

Icy nodded, a feeling of triumph overtaking her.

The Director came up. "Gary, Dot, Rookie, please take them to the villain room. Icy, you'll be questioning momentarily. Hurry up!"

G, Dot, and Rookie hoisted up the complaining villains.

They carried them to the Villain room, and Icy put on her most intimidating suit.

"Let's do this." She whispered to herself.

* * *

_**Did you like it? Probably not for Bellykid...no need to review then. But still, if you did like it, tell me below.**_


	16. Questioning Belle & Family History

**_Lips in! Yeah...lez do dis._**

* * *

Sensei began.

"Long ago, I was fishing at the cove in a town called Squid Mouth."

GPS let out a small laugh.

Sensei looked at her with a warning glance, then continued. "I saw a large fish tail out in the middle of the ocean. It was so big, I thought, it could feed the whole island! A woman walked up as I was pulling in my reel. She sat down on a chair next to me, and said, 'That fish is coming closer. Throw your line to the third wooden pole.' I did so, and caught the fish. When I looked up to thank the woman, she was gone."

GPS nodded. "But how did the woman know that?"

Sensei shrugged. "A natural sense of direction. A sense that can detect anything. I met the woman the next day again, and she warned me of a large tsunami that was coming. After that, the woman kept coming, warning me. And then one day, she was gone."

GPS raised an eyebrow. "So? What does this have to do with me?"

Her mother smiled. "That woman was your great great grandmother, dear. The senses pass down every two generations."

GPS did some easy math in her head. Great great grandmother, skip great grandmother, grandmother, skip mother...She swallowed.

"Me?" She said.

Sensei and her mother nodded.

"If anyone can, you can find your way out. The cave has...ah, secrets, dear. A small puzzle awaits you and your friends, and then your father can sail you back to Club Penguin Island."

GPS nodded. "But, quick question: Where does this ocean lead?"

Her mother and Sensei...flickered?

"Sweetie, we're not here. This is one of G's hologramic chatting devices. The beach...us...we're not really here. If you jumped in the ocean, you'd be jumping on air."

GPS nodded. "Uh..okay...one more question."

Sensei and her mother nodded. "Yes?"

"How do I get back up?"

* * *

"I'm not telling you anything." Belle grumbled.

The surprise nodded. "Me either."

Icy sighed.

"You will, or we send a shock through your handcuffs and foot rings."

Belle raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Icy pressed the button.

"Ow!" Belle yelped.

The surprise strained not to scream.

"Ready?" Icy said, tapping her foot.

Belle mumbled something not very nice about the EPF, and Icy pressed the button again.

"Hey!" Belle yelped again, then grumbled, "Okay, okay."

The surprise looked like she was about to explode.

"Now," Icy said. "Who is this?"

She gestured her pencil towards the surprise.

"Her name is Icy." Belle said.

"What?" Icy dropped her pencil out of surprise.

The surprise nodded. "Yeah. I'm Icy."

"Okay...Belle, what's going on?"

Icy had just realized the surprise looked just like herself.

Belle smiled innocently. "Nothing. Like I said, this is Icy. You didn't expect me to clone GPS, Jet, and Bellykid, but not you?"

Icy looked down-right angry now. "Belle, you _cloned _us?! How?!"

She smiled. "Well, first of all, your dorky friend who's addicted to cotton candy, your not-as-brave-as-he-seems guy, and my idiot sister and you, all left your contacts on the floor of our lair. Easy DNA samples for our cloner."

Icy examined her clone. She put her hand through it's shirt...and it flashed.

"Hey!" Belle snapped. "She's a very weak hologram!"

Belle immediately slapped her flippers over her beak.

Icy smiled. "Thank you, Belle."

She kept waving in the hologram, Belle kept yelling not-so-nice things, and after a few seconds, the hologram was destroyed.

Belle made a pouty face. "You just destroyed clone #48796!" She muttered.

Icy rolled her eyes, getting up. "I'll get a guard to get you your dinner. Good night, Belle."

As she closed the door, she could feel Belle's glare on her.

* * *

_**So yeah, a little bit long, because the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can start Escaped! I'm really excited! So, I'm planning on doing four or five, maybe six, more chapter. Lips out!**_


	17. Writer's Block does horrible things!

_**Lips in! So...Yeah. Here we gooo!**_

* * *

The walls were slowly moving down. She could see Jet yelling at Ty, Rockhopper pacing back and forth, and was Bellykid...**EATING COTTON CANDY?!**

As soon as the walls were fully down, she ran out, trying to get to Ty, bumping into Jet, and almost tripping into a very deep well that went down at least 200 feet. (Yikes!)

Jet caught her, pulling her up. "GPS!" He embraced her in a warm hug. "You're okay!"

She nodded, and pulled away. "Little bit of a wacky trip, but yeah, I'm okay."

Bellykid quickly hid her cotton candy.

"Look, GPS, I am _so _sorry." Ty said.

She nodded. "It's fine. But next time, be more specific about the walls."

He raised an eyebrow. "What? The walls? What's wrong with the walls?"

Was she going crazy? She could have sworn..."But...the-the walls, they came up, and-and a green old guy, and-and my mom and Sensei-and-"

Jet held a flipper on her shoulder. "Whoa, slow down. What happened?"

She breathed, then slowed down. "Okay, so I got in, and then a dark green penguin came up to me, and was like 'You're the special one!'. I asked him what he meant, and he said go down a tunnel. So, yeah, and then after that little chat with my mom and Sensei, I went back up."

Bellykid tilted her head. "Umm...say what?"

Jet sighed. "It doesn't matter. We just need to get out of here."

* * *

Herbert groaned. "This is why I never work with penguins."  
A letter from Belle had been sent, reading:

_Herbert, the EPF has me under solitary. They destroyed the hologram. If you don't get your furry butt in here to help me, the EPF wins._

_Love, Belle_

_P.S. I think if we can get that dorky cotton-candy addicted freak in our hands, she could be useful. Get her in captivity ASAP!_

He thought about GPS. He and Belle had known something was special about her, but not what. Now he did, but still...how could she be useful?

And then he realized: If she could find anything, she could be their own backfire weapon.

Of course, it would take a lot of convincing talking, and his special plan, to get her on their side.

* * *

_**Written on writer's block again, sorry! Didn't know quite what to do, so...Apparently, 27, because pineapples can't swim with hippos.**_

_**That made absolutely no sense whatsoever.**_

_**Lips out!**_


	18. sigh More writer's block

_**Lips in! Yeah...here we go!**_

* * *

"How'd it go?"

Icy stopped, whirling around.

Realizing it was Rookie, she let out a sigh of relief. "It went fine."

He nodded. "So, find out anything interesting?"

She nodded. "Yes."

She was waddling quicker now.

Rookie ran to catch up.

"Like what?"

Icy was practically sprinting away from Rookie now.

_Almost to the agent quarters!_

Safe!

She slammed the door.

Why was she so jumpy? She was horrified of what she saw Belle doing through the window after she left.

* * *

They were past the "entrance."

A sandy beach lay out before them.

It was just Jet Pack Guy, Penguingps, and Bellykid5.

Rockhopper and Ty were coming with the boat.

Suddenly, behind them walls sprouted up, blocking any way back in.

"I told you!" GPS said.

Jet automatically switched into problem-solving mode.

"I'll go up on my jet pack to search for anything, with GPS. Bellykid, you start fishing. Every 15 minutes come back right here to check in. Got it?"

GPS hesitated. "Isn't there a way back into the village?"

Jet shook his head. "Negative."

Bellykid took out her fishing pole.

She smiled, seeing GPS's desperate look. "Well, let's start!"

Jet looked back at the stone wall. "Sorry, GPS. My spares were in there. You'll have to ride with me."

He put his flippers around her, and switched on his Jet Pack.

They zoomed up into the air.

* * *

_**More writer's block...D:**_

_**Okay review if you have an idea or something?**_


	19. Teleportation Glitch

_**Lips in! Is anyone there? :( I haven't been hearing from a lot of you! *sigh* More Jet...**_

* * *

A flash of white.

"Jet!" GPS screamed.

He hadn't seen it. "What?" He said, looking down.

It was gone.

"Well...I guess it was nothing." GPS said, embarrassed.

Jet shook his head, looking back up.

Another flash, but, guessing it was her imagination, GPS ignored it.

After dozens of white flashes, she finally lost it. "JET!" She screamed.

He looked down sharply, stopping the Jet Pack. This time they could see, at a very high palm tree, just about three feet away, the form of a polar bear.

Before Jet could react, the bear jumped at GPS, snatched her, and as they were falling, teleported them both back to Herbert's lair.

"No!" Jet yelled. "GPS!"

He spotted Bellykid from above, and landed beside her.

"Hey guys," Bellykid said, not looking up from her fishing pole.

Jet scowled. "No, it's just Guy."

Bellykid turned around. "What? Where's GPS?"

Jet sighed. "When the Jet Pack was stopped, Herbert jumped off a tree, captured her, and teleported them as they were falling."

Bellykid stood up, giving Jet a look. "What! And-And you didn't do anything?"

"Negative. It all happened so quick-I feel horrible. So much for getting another award."

Bellykid sighed.

"Well, start making a fire so we can cook some fish."

* * *

Silence.

No sign of Herbert.

_A teleportation error_, GPS thought. _I guess I got lucky_.

She was on a flat, icy terrain, caught in the middle of a snow blizzard.

And then, she saw the figure of a penguin waddling towards her.

It was Gary.

"G!" GPS ran up to hug him.

He defensively put up two flippers. "Back away, freak."

She backed away. "Um, okay, G."

G clapped his flippers. "Dot, Director, everyone, I found the specimen!"

Behind her, dozens of agents came up, smiling cruelly.

"Get her!" G commanded.

G commanding? Agents fighting? This couldn't...

Suddenly, Dot gripped her flipper.

GPS smiled. "Hi Dot. Look over there!"

She pulled Dot's flipper, and threw Dot into a crowd of agents, knocking them down like bowling pins.

Did they just...flicker?

She accidentally tripped, and fell through the agents.

The agents dissolved.

G looked raged. "Back away, monster!"

She ran forward, waving her flipper.

He soon dissolved with a yell.

But she looked around. It was freezing and foggy and dark.

In other words, she had to start searching.

* * *

_**Hullo! Like it? I'm getting out of writer's block, so it should be a little better. Yeah...was it? This story's ending soon, and on May 31st, Escaped is starting! Tell me if you're excited!**_


	20. Reporting problems

_**Lips in! HUGE WAIT but hopefully worth it! I have to finish this story in 5 days...OHMYGOSH!**_

* * *

Rookie ran to the Director's office.

"M'am! M'am! Icy-she-she's out cold! She's locked in her room!"

The Director looked up sharply from her papers. "Explanation, Rookie?"

Rookie shrugged. "Well-she sounded really nervous when I talked to her. She ran away from me, and locked herself in her room. After that, a heard a heavy thud. I think she passed out."

The Director nodded, writing this stuff down. "Rookie, please go gather the others."

Rookie sprinted off.

* * *

"Agents, I've assembled you here because we must go over several of our issues."

The agents all nodded, but were wondering why Icy wasn't there.

The Director held up her Spy Phone. It showed a moving image of Jet and Bellykid.

The director plugged her Spy Phone into the TV, so, like a video chat, they could chat with Jet and Bellykid.

"Agent J, Agent B, Report in." The director said firmly.

Bellykid let Jet do that.

"Well, we've gone past the maze, but we're stuck out on a beach. On Rockhopper Island. GPS and I were up Sky-searching, but Herbert got her in his paws and teleported her."

This sent a wave of debate over the agents.

"How could Jet let Herbert do that?!" Rookie said.

G shook his head, murmuring, "I need a machine to interfere with Herbert's teleportation system."

The director nodded.

Another agent in the crowd smirked. "I'm assuming you didn't have a chance to romantically save her like you planned?"

Jet blushed a deep red. (Against red feathers? Yikes.)

The director coughed, holding back her laugh. "Now, to move on to the next challenge. I unlocked Icy's room, and as G already knows, it appears she's gone into a coma."

The agents gasped. (Excluding G.)

The director sighed. "She's been put onto G's medical bed, and we can only hope she recovers soon."

The room was covered with a sad silence.

The director cleared her throat.

"Our third problem, is of course, the puffles. G is working on a solution for both Icy and the puffle-penguins. We can only hope the puffle-penguins are willing to switch back into puffles."

The agents nodded.

"Our forth issue, is the Cream Soda robberies. Club Penguin is completely free of Cream Soda, the only instant cure for Overdoses, and an ingredient G needs in his cures, and if mixed with hot sauce and an O'berry mix, explosive."

The agents all murmured to each other.

"We'll now go over our plans or solutions for these problems."

For the first time in the meeting, the agents were all grinning broadly.

* * *

GPS shivered, pulling her thin coat tighter around her.

She had been waddling around the icy terrain for two hours, wandered into a forest, and searched for four hours.

Finally, she saw ten yellow lanterns on a log cabin in the distance.

She ran up, knocking on the door.

A few moments later, a woman with curly brown hair and black feathers with GPS's eyes answered the door.

"Mom?" GPS yelped, jumping back.

Her mother ran up to hug her. "You saw the recording!"

GPS nodded. "I also got trapped on a beach, glitched, and I'm about frozen right now."

Her mom quickly let her into the cabin, closing the door behind them.

_Finally. _GPS said. _I'm above ground, and inside. Feels good. _

* * *

_**Did you like it? Review below! This wasn't short, but not very long either. Escaped coming in 5 days, get ready. **_

_**And no, GPS will not be in Escaped, except for a few dreams...More on that later.**_

_**Lips out!**_


	21. Uh oh

_**Lips in! **_

* * *

"Everyone understand?"

The agents all nodded at the director.

"Good." She replied. "Gary, would you please turn on teleportation system again?"

G nodded, "Indeed."

He quickly waddled over to a pile of doo-hickys, and pulled out a remote with a variety of buttons on it. He pressed the blue one.

"Now," The director said. "Jet, Bellykid, you may teleport."

Jet and Bellykid quickly teleported into the HQ.

The other agents cheered.

"Also," The director said. "Since Hebert is most likely fueling his new invention at the Cove tomorrow, I want everyone there sharp at six 0'clock A.M."

She dismissed the agents.

(I'm so nice...I cut out the part where the Director explains the plans. XD)

* * *

GPS shivered again, then took another sip of hot cocoa.

"Mom, why did you guys abandon me?" GPS suddenly asked.

Her mother choked on her S'mores. "Er, what sweetie?"

"I said, why did you guys abandon me?"

"Sweetie, we knew that if Herbert thought you were a regular citizen, he wouldn't try and find out more about your gift."

"So you ditched me before I could even walk, left me on the cove, with no memory whatsoever of who I ever was or ever would be?"

Her mother shook her head. No honey, it's just that-"

Hot tears ran down GPS's face. "No, it's okay, I understand. You guys could get hurt if a bear hunted me down! He might get fur on your guys's clothes, and then I should apologize to my family! Oh, I almost forgot. THEY DITCHED ME!"

GPS stormed out of the cabin, ripping out her Spy Phone. G had taught her how to fix a teleportation glitch.

She tapped the button that said HERBERT'S LAIR and teleported.

* * *

**_Oh no! NOW HERBERT might have a little teeny tiny chance of possibly maybe seeing me. Don't blame me for being over dramatic! I get it from Gramma._**


	22. Side Effects

_**Lips in! Got two things to tells ya! 1) I've been sick, for almost a week now, and it's only getting worse...:( And 2) I'm typing to this on my iPad, so sorry for any COMPLETELY OFFTOPIC AUTOCORRRECTS or typos. However, I'm feeling better, and finally got to my laptop. Escaped got mixed up with another date. It's coming on June 31st. Sorry. ;) Fire away!**_

* * *

"Glad you came, agent," Herbert smiled.

Three penguins in uniform came up behind her and flipper-cuffed her.

"Tell me your plans, furry, and I won't hurt you." GPS snapped.

Herbert laughed. "Look, if I wanted to avoid seeing something hilarious, I'd take up that offer."

He nodded. "I will keep you in captivity. So make yourself at home."

The penguins dropped GPS on a chair, tying her in ropes.

A class twenty agents waddled up to Herbert. " , when do we start the journey for Texas?"

Herbert grinned. "Tomorrow. And leave the Cream soda in Autumn Woods."

"You can't try to take over Texas too!" GPS cried.

Herbert snarled. "Of course I can. I'm Herbert."

"Hello, captain OBVIOUS!" GPS had a sudden mood change.

"What?" Herbert replied.

GPS sighed. "The EPF is stupid. But do want to help you, Herbert. Since Belle, you know, isn't available."

Herbert raised an eyebrow. "How do I know you're not just tricking me?

GPS smiled sweetly. "Like I said, the EPF is the _dumbest _thing on the whole island. I want to help you."

Herbert shrugged. "Okay, untie her."

GPS eyed the room as the class of agents untied her.

It was a large cavern with lots of penguins waddling around at the 5 centers: Strategizing, Fighting, Disguising, Fishing, and Tracking.

Suddenly, GPS passed out.

* * *

(Now back to G and the other agents.)

"Now everyone gets the plan?" The director asked.

Jet shook his head. "You only explained three things. What about GPS?" He sounded unusually concerned.

The director and G shared a look. G sighed.

"I'll tell him." He faced Jet Pack Guy. "We found out that GPS is extremely allergic to Polar Bears. I found out the side effects of being around one for too long, and..."

"And what?" Rookie pressed.

"She may pass out at random times, lose all memory of personal things and create fake memories, and...Well, she'll view the EPF as villains."

All the agents were silent.

Jet stormed out of the room.

* * *

_**Oh no! I'm allergic?! Jeez, my family and I need to have some serious talks!**_


	23. Fake

_**Lips in! Icy, you're amazing. ;) Thank you so much for reviewing on every chapter, and always being positive towards me. I can't thank you enough. **_

_**Also, as of right now, this story has 43 reviews...Thanks to everyone! ;) Next week, I'll be in New York, so the long-waited-for Escaped is coming soon!**_

_**Sorry about the late chapter. **_

* * *

_"Jet?"_

_Jet smiled. "Of course."_

_GPS ran up to hug him, but he suddenly disappeared. _

_"Jet?"_

_She turned around to Dot. _

_"Oh, hey Dot." _

_Suddenly, in a white mental flash, her memory of the EPF dissolved. Why would she be so nice to these Villains! Cruel penguins!_

_She ran up to strangle mental Dot._

* * *

Rookie knocked on Jet and formal GPS's door. "Hey man, okay if I come in?"

"Sure." Jet replied flatly. "Come right in."

Rookie entered, sitting down next to Jet on his bed. "Look dude, it's gonna be okay. We won't let GPS turn on us." He cleared his throat. "You."

Jet sighed. "I don't care. I'm just concerned about what Herbert's up to."

Rookie grinned. "Even G can't figure out that."

They both chuckled.

* * *

GPS woke up on a soft bed.

She was wearing a red-and-black T-shirt and her brown hair was chopped to shoulder-length.

She didn't know what the strange phone with EPF on the back of it was doing in her pocket.

Suddenly a polar bear entered the room.

"Hello?" She yelped.

The polar bear smiled. "Oh, hi, GPS. Are you ready for training?"

In a mental whirlwind, fake memories came swishing into her mind.

_This was Herbert, her boss._

_She was in her room, and she was going to go to the daily training. _

_The EPF is her enemy. She was training to, at all costs, destroy them. _

GPS smiled. "Oh right. Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

_**Oh no! This is very very bad. Next time I leave CP Island, I'm checking in in with my doctor! Escaped will be up in a week or so...:D! We need to fix those puffles!**_


	24. The End for now!

_**Lips in! Time to fix up dese puffys!**_

* * *

G, Jet, Rookie, Dot, Bellykid, and Aqua had teleported to the Autumn Forest on the edges of the Island.

"Well," Dot said, looking at the white tuft of fur in the ground in front of her. "I think we know who's behind this!"

Rookie nodded. "Herbert obviously has an evil white puffle slave!"

Jet rolled his eyes. "Anyhow, we're looking for a really big, noisy cave."

The split up into pairs; Dot and G, Jet and Rookie, Aqua and Bellykid.

* * *

Dot picked up a dirtied box that was a brown-ish blue. The letters were faded and covered in mud, but she could make out: OT ON ANDY

She sniffed it. Mud and cotton candy. "G," She pointed to the box. "I think we're getting closer."

G grinned, and nodded. "Although, are you hungry?"

Dot shrugged. "A little, yeah."

"Is the cotton candy still clean?"

Dot laughed.

* * *

Jet and Rookie were wandering the east side of Autumn forest when Rookie picked up a piece of dried seaweed.

"I smell a rat." Jet said, putting the seaweed in his bag.

"Really?" Rookie looked quizzical. "All I smell is leaves."

Jet sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come on, let's go back to our tent; we already got our clue for-"

Rookie shoved Jet to the side just as a wooden barrel of cream soda broke from a rope and crashed to the ground.

"Whoah!" Rookie yelped, looking up.

Jet followed his gaze and gasped.

Hundreds of barrels of cream soda were roped and knotted to the tall trees.

Jet quickly got out his Spy Phone and texted the rest of the group about their discovery.

Within seconds, everyone had teleported there.

Dot was holding a box of "OT ON ANDY" (hehe).

Bellykid was holding a red and black striped T Shirt.

Rookie silently pointed to the cream soda roped to the trees.

* * *

Jet wiped some sweat off his forehead.

The group had been working for hours getting the Cream Soda down and untied.

They had rented fifteen large sleds just to get every barrel on.

He hauled the last fizzy barrel onto a sled and teleported back to the HQ.

He left the rest to the sled drivers they had hired.

* * *

About seven hours later, at 10:30, Jet knocked on Gary's lab door.

"Come in!" G said.

Jet opened the door.

G had a two barrels, both filled halfway.

The first barrel was being filled the other half with mango juice.

The other was being filled halfway with a green liquid and hot sauce.

Once both barrels were full, G stirred them, and then set them both on different tunnels.

* * *

The penguin medic took a teaspoon to Icy's mouth, dipping the liquid in.

Icy was still sleeping. And then..Her eyes opened a bit. She closed her beak and swallowed.

The medic smiled. "Hi, Icy. I'm Yolie. How are you feeling?"

Icy moaned. grasping her belly patch. "Horrible. But..." She managed a weak smile. "Thanks."

Yolie moved, grinning, and pointing to G. "It's him you should be thanking. He spent hours in his lab working on the solution."

G blushed. "You _and _the puffles needed to be cured. We just dosed every puffle on the island back to normal."

Icy smiled. "That's wonderful!"

She tried to get up, but fell back down on her bed and groaned.

G shook his head. "You're still recovering, Icy. I recommend resting for a few days. Got that?"

Icy nodded, weakly smiling again.

"Did you catch Herbert?"

G was silent.

So was Yolie.

Icy frowned.

Sadly, it was obvious, that the EPF was still looking, and Herbert had once again **Escaped. **

* * *

_**The End! Did you like it? I want you guys to review (not just Icy ;) and tell me what you thought. What was your favorite chapter? What do you think I could fix? Thanks to all of you for reading this story. ;) See you tomorrow for ESCAPED and Lips Out!**_


End file.
